


The Disadvantages of Owning Gemini

by kanna37



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 20:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10556870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanna37/pseuds/kanna37
Summary: What goes around, comes around, and Lucy really should have known better.





	

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Fairy Tail.

~~LoLu~~

“Open, the gate of the twins! Gemini!”

Gemi and Mini popped into sight immediately upon being called by their mistress, emerging from the spirit world to find Lucy standing in a rather dark corner of Fairy Tail talking earnestly to the white-haired woman who was usually behind the bar.

They blinked, having expected to be involved in a battle as soon as they appeared, but nonetheless pleased to have been summoned, whatever the reason.

“There you are,” the blonde grinned wickedly, rubbing her hands together with an evil little snicker.

The twins were intrigued to note that the other woman had a similar look on her face.

“We came as soon as you called, piri piri,” they chirped. “What did you want us to do?”

“Well, Mira and I are trying to figure out who Cana has feelings for,” Lucy began. “She keeps saying no one, but we both just _know_ she's lying through her teeth. So I want you guys to change into me while I stay back here and hide-”

“-and then read her and tell you guys what we find out, right?” the twins finished for her, and Lucy and Mira exchanged glances and then nodded. “Isn't that kind of an invasion of privacy?”

Mirajane took that moment to change into her sitri form and hit them with a dark aura while their mistress glowered, and the twins just shrugged. Well, if they felt _that_ strongly about it...

Doing as they'd been bid, they changed into Lucy and followed Mirajane back towards the front of the huge room, where she indicated their target was sitting and chugging her usual barrel of whisky. The sweetly innocent-seeming takeover mage went behind the bar and then came down to where the blonde was taking a seat next to Cana, asking what they wanted to drink as if she _hadn't_ just been hiding away in a dark corner and plotting matchmaking mayhem with the _real_ celestial wizard.

Gemini was actually impressed – this woman was _good_ at subterfuge. And since she was offering... “I'll have a gin and tonic,” they replied with a smile. It had been a while since they'd had human alcohol, and that sounded good.

“Coming right up,” the barmaid winked and moved away to pour the requested drink, leaving Gemini to turn and engage the brunette in conversation.

“So, how's it going, Cana?” they started with. “Anything new going on in your world?”

The already-lit card mage tipped her barrel back and took a good, long swig, and then shook her head. “Nope. Same old, same old.” She glanced sadly at her whisky and sighed. “Maybe I should drink something else for a while. You know, breathe some excitement back into my life.”

Gemini blinked at the woman, not sure what to say to that. Maybe their mistress and her friend had the wrong end of the stick, because it seemed to them that the only thing the brunette loved was her alcohol.

“Er... I suppose that might help,” they said doubtfully, looking for a chance to steer the conversation where they needed, as well as a good opening to brush a hand against Cana without seeming to be doing anything suspicious.

Mirajane chose that moment to return and slide a glass their way.

“So, Lucy... how are things with Natsu?” the blue-eyed woman asked, trying to help nudge the conversation in the right direction – this would only work if they could get Cana to start thinking about romantic topics before the transformed twins touched her.

Knowing what the woman was up to, nonetheless Gemini was very surprised at the name the takeover mage tossed out there in an effort to accomplish their goal.

“Natsu?”

Mira rolled her eyes. “It's not like we don't all know you have feelings for him,” she said, grinning as the card mage voiced her agreement with that belief. “Well, all of us _except_ Natsu. That boy's so obtuse sometimes, I swear...”

“I'm not in love with him,” the twins denied blankly, unable to understand how they could have misread Lucy so... drastically. “Why ever would you think that?”

“Come now, don't deny it,” the eldest Strauss sibling returned dryly.

Gemini met the bright blue gaze sincerely. “I'm serious. I love Natsu to death, all right, but _not_ like that.”

“Then who _do_ you have those feelings for?” Cana asked skeptically, surprised enough by the denial to completely stop drinking and stare at her friend. (Or who she thought was Lucy, anyway.) “Gray? Or maybe someone from another guild, like Sting?”

Without even thinking about it, Gemini blurted, “I'm in love with Loke,” to the instant shock of the other two.

Both women gaped at the disguised twins, and Cana grasped look-alike Lucy's arm in an attempt to catch her gaze.

“Wait, _what_?!” the two shrieked at the same time. “You love who...?!”

“Yes, Princess, please _do_ speak up - I'd really like to hear that answer again,” Loke's voice purred diabolically, and the twins sighed inwardly as they turned and met Leo's overly bright eyes and huge, shit-eating grin. _Oh, great... us and our big mouths._

Things had just gotten way out of hand.

“GEMINI!!” the real stellar mage screamed as she stormed up to the group standing around the bar – to the astonishment of Cana, as well as Loke. But the two women had yelled those questions so loudly that the entire guild had taken note, and a breathless silence had fallen, leaving the blonde to hear what was being said with perfect and humiliating clarity – even from where she'd been hiding. It wasn't hard from there to figure out what they were talking about. “That's not true... you're - y-you're wrong!” the red-faced woman stammered as she tried to deny what had been said as emphatically as possible.

It absolutely wasn't working.

“Oh, Lucy, Lucy, Lucy,” the lion drawled with a knowing smirk, slowly stalking closer to her, “you forget that I know _exactly_ how Gemini's magic works, my love. Why deny your adoration for me, your loyal knight? I would never turn such a beautiful woman as my mistress away.”

Nothing short of horrified that her feelings had just been broadcast to the entire guild, as well as the object of them, the blonde did the only thing she could think of...

She turned tail and ran.

Loke adjusted his tie and then sauntered after his mistress, his lascivious and very predatory expression giving away the truth of his feline nature quite clearly to the rest of the guild-members – as well as the fact that their one and only celestial mage was in for a very _interesting_ afternoon, evening... and knowing the lion, probably night, too.

It was silent for several long moments after he disappeared out the doors in pursuit of his owner, and then Cana turned to Gemini and asked, “Why are you here, anyway?” a little suspiciously.

Mira was forced to intervene right there. She couldn't have the scheme given away before she got the answer to her original question about Cana... though she was not at all unhappy to have gotten two for the price of one, so to speak. (Not that she wasn't very surprised that she'd been so terribly wrong about her blonde friend's feelings the way she had, but she was philosophical about such things. No one was perfect.)

“Oh, Lucy and I were talking about something, and Gemini here got brought into the conversation,” the demon barmaid replied, with a sweetly threatening smile in the twins' direction that she made sure Cana didn't catch. “So she summoned them, but they wanted to visit for a little while, so she let them stay.”

Once again the stellar duo was impressed – this woman could concoct a ruse on the _spot_. She'd make an awesome companion for the pranks they so loved to play. With a shrug, they decided to stick around for a while... their mistress hadn't told them to go back, and it wasn't often they got the chance to just come out and hang around in the mortal world. Besides, this friend of their owner's – this Mirajane - was a fascinating person. (And the gin and tonic was really good, too... they took a savoring sip and smiled.)

“By the way... Loke had better not just be using Lucy's feelings to get a couple free romps in the hay,” the white-haired mage said, her blue eyes glinting dangerously, “or I'll find a way to chase him down even in the spirit world and tie his gonads up in a knot.”

Gemini shrugged. “If he were, all her other spirits would help you. But he's not. Leo's been mooning over our mistress since before we became hers. From what Virgo's said, he's _been_ going crazy over her since she saved him. Though she thinks he actually started falling for Lucy even before that.”

Cana swallowed some more whisky and frowned thoughtfully. “You know, you might be right. I kind of noticed that back when he was still stuck here. He watched her all the time, though he tried to hide it, and he just had this look on his face when he did...” she trailed off.

“Well, that's that, then!” Mira replied with a bright smile. “I can finally cross her off my list. And Loke.”

“You can cross me off your list, too,” the card mage grumbled, just knowing how her friend's mind functioned. But Gemini had already gotten what they needed from her...

And that was how, twenty minutes later in a back room, the matchmaker of Fairy Tail found out the truth of the lovely brunette's deepest feelings, and face-faulted in shock.

“She's in love with her alcohol?” she asked, dumbfounded.

Gemini simply nodded.

Mirajane sighed. _Well, damn. I guess I really_ _can_ _cross her off my list._

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I kind of just couldn't resist...


End file.
